


Tease

by Meridel



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Ada is a tease, Aftercare, BDSM, Dildos, Dom!Hecate, F/F, Hecate is gay, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Smut, Sub!Ada, sorry "magical love sticks", the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridel/pseuds/Meridel
Summary: Hecate has essays to mark. Ada has other ideas.A smutty Hackle rope fic.
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Tease

Ada sighed, again.

Across the office, Hecate didn’t even look up from her work, glaring down at a student’s sloppy scrawl with an air of consternation. Her quill scratched a note in the margin – _insufficient evidence to support –_

“Hecate?” asked Ada, shifting restlessly on one of the chairs beside the fire. “Don’t you think we ought to go to bed?”

“I ought to finish this,” replied Hecate, gesturing at the stack of essays perched on her lap.

“I was hoping to turn in.”

Hecate frowned, checking her pocket watch. “It isn’t terribly late.” Her attention returned to her marking and Hecate pursed her lips, likely at yet another simple error. “Of course, you may go on without me if you wish,” Hecate added, scribbling another note.

Ada hummed non-committally. “I rather fancied going with you.”

Hecate finally glanced up and took in Ada’s coy smile, her twinkling eyes. A tremor of recognition swept through her chest. It lasted only a moment, before she schooled her demeanor into one of icy nonchalance.

“Then you’ll have to wait, won’t you?” 

Ada pouted and Hecate ignored her. “I have eight papers left,” Hecate said sternly, a cool glint in her eye. Ada swallowed her grin, even as her insides did exuberant summersaults.

“You could leave them until morning…” Ada breathed, leaning back against one arm of the sofa.

“Don’t be silly,” said Hecate curtly, flipping a page.

“If that’s what you want,” Ada declared, heaving herself up out of her chair with a sigh and crossing the room. Hecate finally looked up when Ada reached the doorway.

“I’m just off to change, don’t let me disturb you,” Ada explained. And before Hecate could protest that she wasn’t, Ada was gone.

* * *

Ada rematerialized back in the office with a sharp pop that saw her deposited neatly into her desk chair. She straightened her robe with a smirk. She’d cast off her regular clothing in favour of a lacy red teddy and an sheer black robe, neither of which left much to the imagination.

Hecate sputtered from across the room, before turning it unconvincingly into a cough.

Without so much as a glance at Hecate, Ada stood and stretched up on her tip toes to tug a hefty book off the bookshelf behind her. Turning back towards Hecate she clutched the book to her chest.

“I’ve decided to wait until you’ve finished,” declared Ada, a sparkle in her eye. “I shall read my book until then.”

Hecate took a deep breath, bracing herself. She wasn’t immune to the woman’s charms, much as she managed to appear otherwise. She had seven more essays to get through, and this was-

Ada trotted over to the opposite sofa and made a show of setting down the book on one end. Then, she climbed up herself, shifting about until she was comfortable lying on her stomach, knees tucked underneath herself and presenting Hecate with a generous view of her lace covered backside.

Hecate’s eyes widened as Ada dropped her chin to her hands, clearly enjoying herself. She’d won and she knew it. She wiggled her hips slightly for added effect.

“That wants a smack,” growled Hecate, unable to contain herself.

“Does it?” said Ada innocently. “I just want to be ready for bed when you’re finished.”

Hecate fixed her a hungry look. “You’re very naughty, Miss Cackle.”

Ada blinked innocently, but couldn’t keep the shadow of a smirk off her lips.

“And very presumptuous,” Hecate added, though she too failed at hiding her enthusiasm. Ada smiled wider.

“I haven’t the foggiest idea what you mean,” Ada said, sitting up and stretching her back, reminding Hecate of how spectacular this particular outfit made her cleavage look. “I’ll be reading until you’re ready to turn in.”

Hecate vanished her marking and glared across the room at her wife. “Very. Naughty.” she intoned sharply. “And in violation of the rules.”

“The rules?” Ada scrunched her forehead, trying to think if there was anything specific that she’d-

“Yes, rules,” said Hecate crossing the room to her. “About seducing your Mistress when she has work to do.”

The word Mistress sent a thrill though Ada. Hecate had that look in her eyes that made her melt, even as she tried to feign contrition.

“I’m very sorry,” demurred Ada.

“I’m very sorry, what?” Hecate hissed.

Another thrill, another aching warmth coiling through her. “I’m very sorry, Mistress.” 

Hecate nodded with approval, even as she crossed her arms. “Better.”

Ada smirked. “What about your marking?” she asked coyly. 

Hecate arched her eyebrow and fixed Ada with a hard stare. “You. Bedroom. Naked. _Now._ ”

Ada didn’t have to be told twice.

* * *

Ada waited so long in their bedroom that she wondered if Hecate had sent her in there so she could actually _finish_ her marking. Ada was weighing the pros and cons of checking if that were the case when Hecate materialized out of thin air, a familiar bundle of white cord grasped in her hands.

“We’ve got a rather lot of things in that invisible cabinet,” Hecate remarked, by means of an explanation.

“We need a larger one,” suggested Ada. This seemed to amuse Hecate, who never tired of Ada’s affection for new toys.

“Indeed.”

Ada eyed the rope in Hecate’s hands. There seemed to be an awful lot of it and she hoped Hecate planned on using it to its fullest capacity.

Hecate floated a pillow from their bed onto the floor. “Kneel,” she commanded, sweeping towards Ada in quick strides. “Arms back.”

Hecate grazed her fingers over Ada’s shoulder, trailing a warm magical tingling sensation across Ada’s skin instead of asking the question out loud. As once the sensation reflected back to Hecate’s fingertips providing her with the surety of Ada’s approval.

“I thought you ought to be slightly more restrained than usual,” Hecate murmured, leaning against the bed beside Ada. “Given that naughty little display.”

“Very good, Mistress,” Ada replied, supressing a sigh of happiness and instead clasping her arms behind her, presenting Hecate with her task. Hecate hummed in response, twirling her fingers to make the rope twists around Ada’s wrists in a crisscrossed pattern. Hecate furrowed her brow in concentration, weaving the pieces together and apart and together again, until she was happy with the fit that held Ada’s arms tight together.

Hecate ran her fingers over the rope checking to be sure it wasn’t pressing too hard into Ada’s skin. Ada closed her eyes, soaking in the sensation of the rough material that refused to budge as her arms flexed involuntarily. Breathing deep, she forced the muscles across her back to relax, gradually sinking into the bindings until the only tension left was the firm warm pressure of both arms pressing against each other.

Satisfied with her work Hecate straightened up, towering over Ada’s kneeling form and Ada shuffled on her knees to face her. “I’m going to give you a choice,” said Hecate conversationally, as she checked and rechecked the ties. “For your penance.”

Ada nodded. Hecate lowered her voice so that Ada had to strain to hear it. “You may choose pain...” Hecate ran one sharp nail down Ada’s heaving chest, pressing in just enough to be uncomfortable. Ada stayed obediently still, her lungs nearly bursting, warmth and wetness pooling between her legs. Hecate ran her thumb lazily over Ada’s trembling lower lip. “or service.”

“Service,” Ada breathed. “Please, Mistress.”

Hecate slid her fingers into Ada’s hair, grasping tight and causing Ada to gasp. Hecate smiled. “Very good.”

Ada almost whined when Hecate let go, but she knew better. Carefully with both hands, Hecate rolled up her skirt, revealing inch after inch of her beautiful pale legs, which she daintily spread before Ada like some kind of divine offering. An opportunity. And Ada was keen to prove herself properly contrite. 

Instinctively, Ada moved to touch Hecate’s knickers, only to be forcibly reminded that they were pinned behind her back. She heard Hecate chuckle above her, having caught Ada in her mistake.

“I’ll take care of that,” said Hecate tenderly, vanishing her underwear in a flash, leaving herself fully exposed for Ada to see. “Just use that pretty mouth of yours, won’t you?”

Ada kissed the inside of Hecate’s knee in grateful answer and began a trail of kisses and nips up Hecate’s leg, closer and closer to the apex of her thighs. Hecate’s fingers pulled at Ada’s hair again, coaxing her upwards. Ada dove happily into soft dark curls, relishing every detail; Hecate’s scent filling her nose, velvet softness against her lips, the pressure of Hecate’s fist in her hair. Ada slipped her tongue into the warm richness of Hecate’s folds, teasing briefly at her clit before lazily tracing the outline of her entrance. The hand in Ada’s hair tightened, and Ada heard Hecate growl as she gave Ada hair a sharp tug, demanding Ada please her precisely how she wanted. The insistence made another wave of desire crash over Ada, and she moaned against Hecate’s center, sending vibrations that had Hecate’s hips bucking against Ada’s eager mouth.

Hecate’s hand in Ada’s hair disappeared, clutching for purchase at the sheets on the edge of the bed and her head lolled back causing Ada’s stomach to flip. The less controlled her perfectly stoic Mistress became the prouder Ada was. A moan slipped from Hecate’s lips and Ada became keenly aware of her own arousal; the wetness between her legs, the tightness of her arms pinned behind her, pushing her breasts forward, her nipples already oversensitive and sliding tantalizingly against the bed skirt.

Hecate’s thighs were tensing in that particular way Ada recognized and so loved. She was close and Ada could feel it, a careful magic coiling around them both as Hecate’ release neared. Hecate ground her hips desperately against Ada’s mouth and Ada moaned again, knowing it was all Hecate needed to come apart. She did with an airy gasp, her hips shuttering and stilling and Ada softened her mouth, guiding her lover through each aftershock with practiced ease, only stopping when Hecate’s fingers tapped her cheek and drew her chin upwards. Hecate smiled, her breath still too short for anything other than an incoherent murmur of approval, and Ada positively glowed with Hecate’s praise.

“Good,” Hecate managed finally, taking several deep breaths. “Very good.”

Ada inclined her head in a way Hecate always found most endearing and she eased back on her heels, half dazed in a mix of joy and desire.

“How’re you feeling?” Hecate asked, her eyes scanning over Ada’s body. The ropes hadn’t budged, but time often slipped by more quickly than either of them realized. 

“My left shoulder blade is burning,” Ada admitted, having paused to take stock. Until Hecate asked, she hadn’t even noticed.

“Let’s move that then,” said Hecate, sliding off the bed and catching herself as she wobbled slightly. Ada supressed a smug smile.

It was a simple magic to untie the knots, but Hecate varied the locking spell so Ada mightn’t guess which one she’d used.

“Are you finished?” asked Hecate, though she was certain knew the answer already. Ada hadn’t taken her eyes off the rope being coiled in Hecate’s hands.

Ada shook her head. “Not…” her breath was still tight with wanting, with needing Hecate to touch her. “Not if it pleases you…Mistress.”

“It does please me,” said Hecate, her voice low. “On the bed.”

Ada obliged, and Hecate towered over her as she stood and took Ada’s wrists into her hands. She turned them over, as if inspecting them, eyes traveling over the fading lines from the previous tie. Another breath and a short tingling of magic saw them disappear entirely.

“Wrists and elbows together,” instructed Hecate, levitating the cord into the air. Ada presented Hecate with her wrists, eyes downcast. Hecate pushed Ada firmly down onto the bed, causing Ada to gasp as her back hit the soft mattress. She diligently brought her arms back together, pleased to hear Hecate’s hum of approval over her, and more please still when Hecate slid over to straddle her hips while she tied a double column tie around Ada’s wrists. Hecate was silent as she looped the rope around, stopping only once to adjust Ada’s hand position. When she’d finished Hecate slipped off her and Ada suppressed a whine, pressing her legs together in a futile attempt to generate some friction.

Hecate tsked as she fastened the rope trailing from Ada’s wrists to the headboard. “Turn over. And on your knees,” she demanded, moving faster now, preparing another loop of rope. “And knees _apart_ , Miss Cackle.”

Ada begrudgingly complied, shuffling to her knees and spreading them as far as was comfortable. Hecate prodded her into the position she wanted and slipped loops around each ankle. Not being able to see Hecate, but feeling her presence behind her was maddening. Warm fingers, course rope biting into her skin, and the ethereal scent of Hecate perfume lingering all combined to create a heady sensation as Hecate tightened each tie, pulling her arms forward towards the headboard and her ankles apart towards each bedpost. Ada breathed deep, pressing her forehead into the mattress, waiting.

It seemed like an eternity before Hecate was finished. Ada felt delicate fingertips over her hips, another tingling questioning sensation. Ada’s mind was too flooded with desire to organize the proper magical response. “Yes!” she sputtered aloud. “Yes, Mistress.”

Hecate chuckled, trailing her nails up the inside of Ada’s thigh and raking them over her bare bottom. “Are you certain? Do check properly.” Hecate refused to allow Ada’s enthusiasm to distract from necessary safety measures.

“Yes,” said Ada, more evenly. “Perfect, Mistress.”

Hecate’s hands smoothed across Ada’s lower back and gave her bum a light smack. “Good girl,” she told her. “And ‘Hecate’ is fine.” 

Ada groaned, squirming against Hecate’s touch, it’s lightness only making her more frustrated. As she pulled backwards the ropes around her wrists dug in, holding her fast, and she whined.

“Hecate, please.”

“Hmm,” hummed Hecate languidly, as if she had all the time in the world. “There are so many things I could do with you like this,” she remarked.

“Hecate…” Ada said again, dropping her forehead to the mattress. _“Please.”_

Hecate’s touch disappeared. “You always beg so prettily” she murmured. “But do you know what you’re begging for?”

“You,” choked out Ada, her voice slightly muffled. “I want you.”

“I know that,” said Hecate, her voice dripping with arrogance. She leaned in to whisper into Ada’s ear. “Tell me exactly what you want and just maybe you’ll get it.”

Outside of this space, Ada could never summon the words, always tongue-tied by her own self-consciousness, but here they slipped from her mouth easily. “I want you to fuck me. Hecate, please, _please.”_

Hecate squeezed Ada’s hip in approval and though Ada couldn’t see her like this, she could perfectly picture the smug, self-satisfied smile on Hecate’s face. She always took such pleasure in bringing Ada to this place, where she was free to be her most desperate and wanton because she knew Hecate would always take exquisite care of her.

A smooth, heavy object pressed gently against Ada’s center, sliding through her slick arousal and pausing at her entrance.

“ _Bats_ ,” Ada cursed, imagining the beautiful crystal toy in Hecate’s hands. “Hecate…y-yes.”

“Is that so?” came Hecate’s voice, floating somewhere above her.  
  
Ada tried to rock backwards, to feel more than the slightest pressure, but the cords around her wrists held fast, giving her less than an inch before they dug into her skin. “Yes,” Ada whimpered.

“You’ve earned it,” said Hecate. Ada couldn’t think anymore, could hardly process spoken words. She could only feel as Hecate acquiesced, sliding the toy in achingly slowly and filling her with warmth.

“ _Oh_ ,” Ada shuddered. Hecate’s soft hands were touching her again, but Ada couldn’t keep track of their path over her body. She buried her face in the mattress and tried to let the sensation of Hecate’s touch wash over her. Each gentle thrust pressing into her caused a wave of pleasure to rise and break, like the ocean pounding against the shore. The waves grew higher, moved faster, and crashed harder against her, leaving Ada struggling to stay afloat.

Above her, Hecate was murmuring something softly, but Ada couldn’t hear it as the blood rushed in her ears, her body vibrating. She knew wanted more, yes, and yet wasn’t sure she could possibly stand it if it came. Tension seized her muscles as she tried to brace herself for whatever might happen next. Hecate seemed terribly far away, trapped behind the torrent of conflicting sensations that threatened to overwhelm her.

“Focus,” came Hecate’s voice in her ear, accompanied by a light, sustained tug of Ada’s hair. The discomfort gave her mind something to reach for, to center herself around. Tender fingers coaxed Ada’s face to the side and when she opened her eyes Hecate was lying beside her, propped up on one elbow. Hecate’s warm dark eyes bore into Ada’s and her fingers caressed her cheek. “Breathe.”

The first breath was met with tight resistance in her chest, that Ada hadn’t realized was there. She stared at Hecate and the second breath came easier. It wasn’t until the third that she realized Hecate was breathing with her, leading her to calmer shores. 

“I’m alright,” Ada mumbled, starting to feel a surge of embarrassment.

Hecate made a disapproving noise low in her throat. “You’re _magnificent_ ,” she shot back, tucking a strand of hair behind Ada’s ear. She pressed a kiss to Ada’s cheek. “Would you like to come out?”

“No,” breathed Ada, feeling lighter. The way Hecate looked at her was pure, unadulterated affection and it left no room for self-consciousness. “Not yet.”

Hecate leaned in and drew Ada’s lips to hers, kissing her deep and slow. “Alright,” she whispered. 

Ada took a deep breath and focused on relaxing her body from the tips of her fingers, through her shoulders, down her back and into her hips. She sunk slowly back into letting the restraints hold her, her eyes never leaving Hecate’s face. Hecate watched, impassive.

Ada arched her back and shot Hecate a coy look. “Please, Mistress?”

Hecate very nearly purred, her face splitting into a proud smile. “Of course, my sweet Ada.” She sat up and smoothed her hand firmly down Ada’s back and squeezed her side, anchoring Ada to her as best she could even as she shifted out of sight.

Ada rocked her hips as far as she could, keen to reassure Hecate of her desire. She was rewarded with Hecate’s low growl, sharp nails digging into the flesh of her hip, and the return of the smooth, hard object pressing into her cunt. She let out an involuntary cry as it hit just the right spot before retreating. And then utter stillness. 

“More?” Hecate demanded to know, as Ada panted and squirmed. From Ada came a jumble of curses and pleas. 

“Magnificent,” Hecate told her again, as she thrust into her. Ada’s pleas turned into moans as Hecate set a consistent rhythm, hitting that perfect spot over and over. Hecate’s free hand slipped between Ada legs, fingers lightly running over her clit.

Ada could feel herself lifting, as if weightless, towards her climax. The little she could move did no good to bring her closer and she stopped trying, focusing all her energy on relaxing into Hecate’s motions and letting them take her.

Hecate must have noticed because she murmured, “that’s it, darling.”

Warmth flooded Ada as her orgasm came, rolling over her in waves that seemed to keep coming without end. She trembled in Hecate’s grasp until the last aftershocks left her body languid and spent.

“I’m going to take these off,” said Hecate gently, and Ada could only nod her comprehension as Hecate loosened the ties. A touch of magic was all that was needed to slip them off Ada’s legs and arms, and with a wave of Hecate’s hand they disappeared. Ada collapsed onto the bed, and Hecate slid in beside her, curling around her back and stroking Ada’s side.

“Alright?” Hecate whispered, craning her neck to try and glimpse Ada’s arms for marks

“Mmhmm,” came Ada’s happy reply, as she pressed closer into Hecate’s embrace. Hecate dropped a kiss to Ada’s shoulder, and then another.

“I should take a look,” insisted Hecate, giving Ada a squeeze. She was always insistent on this point and Ada loved her for it. She rolled over so that Hecate might inspect her wrists. The indent of the rope left a bright red pattern, but it wouldn’t bruise, even without the potion tucked away in Hecate’s nightstand. Hecate cradled one of Ada’s hands in her own and brought it to her lips, kissing each finger and the inside of Ada’s wrist. A gentle tingle traveled down Ada’s arm and the red marks faded until they disappeared.

“Thank you,” said Hecate seriously, before taking Ada’s other hand and repeating the ritual. Ada smiled. It was just as much for Hecate as it was for her, but it remained a tender comfort that Ada took delight in. Tenderly, Hecate kissed down Ada’s chest, her stomach, her thighs, the inside of her knees and down to erase the faint marks around her ankles. She smoothed her hands over the muscles of Ada’s legs, searching for tension that wasn’t there.

Ada debated pulling Hecate in to cuddle, but knew it best to let her finish her ministrations, and instead went pliant under Hecate’s hands, letting her move her limbs this way and that until Hecate was satisfied nothing was amiss.

Hecate slid back up the bed beside Ada and reached for the covers but Ada stopped her with a hand on Hecate’s elbow. “Might…” Ada cleared her throat. “Might I take down your hair tonight?”

Hecate smiled that soft private smile reserved for Ada. “You might.” She summoned her comb and pressed it into Ada’s hand. Carefully Ada took down Hecate’s bun and alternated pulling the comb and her fingers through the heavy black waves. Hecate tilted her head back and relished in the attention, happy that Ada had suggested this. She risked forgetting to shed her overprotective domineering persona before they slept, but Ada was always careful not to let her.

Ada spent a while simply massaging Hecate’s scalp, until a wave of exhaustion hit and her eyes threatened to close. Pulling herself together, she plaited Hecate’s hair a low braid, much like the one Hecate usually did herself before bed.

“Oh,” said Ada dolefully as she reached the end. “I haven’t got- “

Hecate produced a black ribbon out of thin air with a twirl of her fingers.

“Show off,” Ada teased, taking it and tying up Hecate’s braid.

“Indeed,” Hecate agreed, turning around and summoning the covers onto the bed with an even grander flourish. Ada chuckled and pulled Hecate close.

“I love you,” she mumbled into Hecate’s shoulder, her eyes crashing shut.

Hecate hummed in reply, savouring Ada’s warmth and weight in her arms. “I love you, too.”


End file.
